Seamus Justin and the Leprechaun Gold Tale
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Seamus and Justin tell their children a bedtime story of Leprechaun gold. Only rated T because of suggestion of slash. AU/OoC


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters you recognize. **I created the children.

* * *

**Seamus, Justin and the Leprechaun Gold Tale**

"Da, can you tell me a story?"

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, we all have brushed our teeth and put on pajamas. We want Datoo to help with the story."

"What story do you want?"

"The one about Bagman, the Weasley twins and Harry Potter."

Seamus looked at his partner of ten years and smiled. "Well, Justin, it looks like we are in for it tonight."

Justin smirked and said, "I'll bring the Irish coffee and join you in the girls' room."

Seamus tucked in Bridget and moved to the crib where Colleen lay. Bridget was the first child the couple had. She was a bright little witch and the product of Seamus and a surrogate mother. In her eight years she had grown into a beauty and unlike her father was not accident prone.

Next were the five year-old twin boys Liam and Sean. Their father was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle-born former Hufflepuff. The boys had their father's curly hair and sense of adventure.

Last of the children was seven month-old Colleen. She had the bright green eyes of her Da and an impish grin. The wispy, thin hair that was covering her head was both red and curly. The two wizards had decided once she was born their family was complete.

The boys came in and settled on the rug beside Bridget's bed while Seamus and Justin took the rocking chair and overstuffed, wing-backed chairs. Taking a sip from the Irish coffee Justin handed him in order to collect his thoughts, Seamus began, "T'was back in 1994, the summer before our fourth year at Hogwarts that the World Cup of Quidditch was being held in Scotland. All the wizards and witches from Ireland went to support their team, the Irish Leprechauns which was playing the Bulgarian National team, the Bulgarian Veela."

"Not all, Da," Liam spoke up, "some had to stay behind. You know, like the ones that didn't like Quidditch."

"Are you telling this story or am I?" Seamus admonished.

"You are."

"Now, the Weasleys had gotten tickets and since Mrs Weasley didn't go Hermione Granger went. Harry Potter also went with them since Bill was studying curse breaking in Egypt. They had gotten box seats with the ministry in the very top box. Now the Weasley twins bet Ludo Bagman that the Irish would win but Viktor Krum from the Bulgarians would catch the snitch. Ludo thought this bet was 'in the bag' so to speak."

Bridget laughed, "You make that same joke every time you tell us this story."

"Since Bagman had not expected to pay off the bet," Seamus continued, "he paid them in Leprechaun gold. Does anyone know the special property of Leprechaun gold?"

Sean piped up, "It vanishes in an hour or two."

Justin picked up the story here, "The Weasley twins were angry when their winnings vanished because they wanted to open a joke shop. They had been making their jokes and pranks out of their bedroom and selling them by owl and their mother was not pleased. Harry Potter told me this."

"The story moves forward and the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts. Harry Potter didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, which selected those Champions from each school to participate, but someone else did. They had to be over seventeen and had to write their name and school on the paper that was dropped into the Goblet. The Weasley twins were fifteen and tried to put their names in the cup by using an aging potion. They grew beards, but the circle around the cup was not fooled. They were rejected before they even got to the cup."

"The cup would choose one Champion from each school to participate, and the winner would also get a thousand galleons. As I said somebody forged Harry's name and put down a different school because when the Goblet chose the Champions it selected his, too."

"Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker represented Durmstrang; Fleur Delacour, who later married Bill Weasley, represented Beauxbatons; Cedric Diggery, a fellow Hufflepuff, represented Hogwarts. Then the cup also sent out a fourth slip of paper with a name on it-Harry Potter. There was a binding contract that when you put your name in the cup you had to participate, so Harry couldn't get out of it. He was only fourteen."

"There were three challenges," Seamus continued, "First was to get the golden egg from the dragon. The second was to rescue a person who was important to the Champion. The final was to go through the maze they had built on the school Quidditch pitch and get the cup. It came down to Cedric and Harry, but an evil wizard had turned to cup into a port key to a cemetery."

"The same evil wizard who put Harry's name in the Goblet, wasn't it?" Liam asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, it was, but we didn't know that yet," Justin answered.

Seamus continued telling the story, "When Harry came back he had Cedric's body with him. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had come back to life with the help of a 'rat'. That rat had also killed Cedric."

"The rat was Peter Pettigrew who got Harry's parents killed," Bridget said matter-of-factly.

"Harry didn't want the money for tying with Cedric to win the tournament because he now considered it blood money. He tried to give it to Cedric's father, but he didn't want it either. Finally Harry gave the money to Fred and George Weasley to start their joke shop."

"Gred and Forge started Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and made a swamp that is still in the school," yelled the twins. "That's why we are going to be Siam and Lean!"

Seamus chuckled, "Do you want me to finish the story?" At the nodding of the heads, he began again, "Now Ludo Bagman tried to recoup his losses by borrowing money from goblins and placing bets on the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When the goblins tried to find him, he had fled the country. Now what is the moral of the story?"

"Don't borrow more than you can repay to the goblins, don't pay debts with Leprechaun gold and invest in a business you believe in," said Bridget.

"That's right," chuckled Justin. "Now to bed boys, I will be right in to check on you." He got up and placed a kiss on the brow Colleen who mewled in her sleep. Tucking the blankets around Bridget, "You do your fathers proud. I love you." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Seamus, who had been tucking the boys in, came back into the girls' room. "Bridget you are the joy of my life. You and your beautiful sister are the fairest of colleens." He kissed each good night and tightened the blankets around them.

He joined Justin in their room. Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed, bent down to take off his shoes. Seamus pushed him back onto the bed and drew in for a long and hungry kiss. "I'm so glad we have made this beautiful family. Now get the lights."


End file.
